hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitman: Blood Money easter eggs
This article lists some of the easter eggs that can be found in Hitman: Blood Money and where to find them. Rats This easter egg can be found in 47's hideout. There are numerous rats in the hideout, and after you kill them all a window will appear, displaying the message "You sent all the rats to a happy place in (time that you needed to kill them)". Bleeding objects In Death of a Showman when you come to the end of the level and shoot the underwear of the Devil statue, blood will strangely come out of it. A similar thing happens when you shoot the pair of shoes near the entrance door of the house in A New Life. Rat Club thumb|right|300px|A video of the rat club This easter egg can be found during Curtains Down. When you are in the basement, in one of the rooms, you will see rats (and also a worker complaining about them). When you kill all of them, a strange Rat Club keycard will appear on the table. If you pick it up and go to the second floor, you'll see another worker who periodically tries to open a door but with no success. Use the Rat Club keycard on the door and you will enter a room with rats doing things like playing cards and boxing, etc. This is also a reference to various paintings that show animals (dogs, more particularly) doing things like playing poker. Tiny Mouse vs. Mazy Tiny Mouse VS Mazy is a comic book featured in Hitman: Blood Money. It can be found on Vinnie "Slugger" Sinistra's computer desk on the second floor of his house. Vinnie will also sometimes come up and sit in front of the computer. Lighter Fluid This easter egg is found n the mission A New Life. There's three bottles of lighter fluid scattered throughout the level (one in the garage opposite of Vinnie's house, one in the basement and one in the toolshed). If you have the pool boy outfit and talk to Vinnie's wife, she'll invite you upstairs. Afterwards, she will anti-climatically fall asleep, and you can take her necklace without having to kill her. Do this (the easter egg won't trigger if you don't take her necklace), then rig the barbeque next to the pool (remember that you need to have at least two bottles of lighter fluid). When Vinnie's wife comes down and messes with the barbeque she will light on fire. If done correctly, the guards will come next to the pool and start clapping, doing the 'wave' movement among other things as well. Dancing 47 thumb|right|280px|Agent 47 dancing. On the level The Murder of Crows, in one of the clubs, (rock, blues or salsa) if the player doesn't move for a while, 47 will start dancing. The same happens in the mission Till Death Do Us Part, on the dance floor. Lucky Coin In the mission Till Death Do Us Part, if the player goes to the group of guests which are having a fighting competition (you can also participate in the fighting with them, though it does not end well, because they end up dying most of the time), then goes north and shoots a coin-looking button on, the group of guests which have previously been fighting each other will become naked and run towards you, clapping in the process. After some time, they will resume the fighting, though they will still be naked. Zombies In Death on the Mississippi, on the second floor of the engine room, throw a guard down the right side of the railing and a member of the Gator gang down the left side. Now people will act like zombies. They will walk slowly, hit you when you're near them, and walk zombie-like (the same animation that happens when a character drags a body). They can be killed but after some time they will raise again unles shot in head. Dancing Marines This easter egg can be found in the mission Amendment XXV. You need a marine suit and the lady's briefcase (the one that goes for a smoke near the bus at the beginning of the mission). In the wing in which Morris initially can be found, is a fireplace. Throw the briefcase at the fireplace. If done correctly, the marines will all form a line and start dancing the can-can. Other Small Easter Eggs In the newspapers which are shown after completing a mission, there are often statistics related to the people running for presidency. One of the candidates is called N. F. Chance. This possibly stands for 'No F**king Chance'. The other candidates are also subtle references, most notably F.C. Klark (F*CK), whose name also appears on all the TV's in the hotel rooms in the mission A House of Cards. This isn't the only newspaper series of easter eggs. They will also show things like an article that states that two prisoners escaped from prison (a clear reference to IO Interactive's title Kane & Lynch: Dead Men), what happens to Margeau LeBlanc after the events of Till Death Do Us Part, and other things. Another series of things in the newspapers are the articles about your contracts themselves. You can get special ratings (such as Mad Butcher if you kill a lot of people with the shotgun), and if you kill enough people in the mission (all shots must be hits), the article will say that the killer's accuracy resembles the accuracy of the 'Legendary 47'. There are also various objects and scenery with references, such as books with the Hitman insignia on it, and various car number plates (plates that say BLOODMONEY, plates that say IO INTERACTIVE,etc). Hitmanlogomagazine.jpg|Hitman Logo on Magazine Ioplate.jpg|IO Plates Category:Easter Eggs